Love Unexpected
by xoamyc
Summary: When Eli hears a shocking rumor about Clare and Jake things start to get messy with his relationship with Imogen. Imogen handles it in an odd way.


_****_**So... hi. This is the first chapter of my first story so I'm kind of nervous about posting this :S It's pretty short, but the next chapter is going to be longer! The first chapter is just a tease. :3**

**YES, I love Climogen! Mainly because Clare and Imogen are my favorite characters. :P Anyways, I thought writing this would be fun.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Four months ago<em>

Imogen was thrilled about her first date with Clare Edwards. She never thought Clare would be interested in a girl like her. But if she learned anything about Clare Diana Edwards, it was that if she wants something, she has to have it. And if she doesn't, hell will break loose. Hell as in... drama. But that's kind of the reason Imogen felt... attached to her. She was kind of like her own little drug, she couldn't get enough.

She felt cheery and restless as soon as she opened her eyes that morning. She let out a long yawn, her lips curling up into a smile as she remembered her date was today. She got up out of bed, nearly tripped over her laptop cord as she sprinted across the room.

"Ouch!" She yelled out, stumping her toe on a near by chair. She simply laughed it off, knowing the fact that she was a little hyped up for tonight. Being more careful with her steps, Imogen skipped into the bathroom and closed the door.

_11 hours later_

As soon as Imogen finished fixing her hair, she walked out of the bathroom and back into her room. She looked at the clock, seeing it was about 6:45 and her and Clare agreed to meet at the dot at seven for their official first date. She smiled at the thought, walking over to her full-view mirror and taking one last look at herself before heading to the dot. She scanned herself twice, making sure she looked perfect.

She was wearing a short, puffy skirt with black lace on the bottom, along with a pair of black tights. Her blouse was a dark red, low-cut neck which seemed perfect for Imogen. Covering it was a vintage vest that Eli had recommended she buy, not that she cared, she loved the vest. Smiling at her outfit in the mirror, Imogen finished tying her high-top converse and headed out the door.

Once she was face to face with the dot, she started to feel small knots tie up in her stomach. "Oh god." Imogen growled as she held her stomach. "You can't get cold feet now Imogen Moreno!" She said a little louder than meaning to, stomping her foot on the ground. "Oh.." She muttered and looked around at the people staring at her as they walked by.

"What? Never seen a nervous teenager about to have her first date with someone special? Come on people, cut me some slack!" She spat out, making a big scene with the people around her. They just gave her mean looks and muttered a few words then walked away.

"Ugh!" Imogen screamed as she walked closer to the door. "Alright Imogen. You can do this." She told herself. She didn't ever get this nervous when she first went on a date with Eli, it must have been the sparks she felt when she was around Clare. It was much different than anything she ever felt with Eli.

She took a deep breath, licked her lips and reached out to pull the door open. She breathed in the fresh smell of coffee and grilled cheese sandwiches as she walked in, the familiar smell she loved. She looked around, seeing if she spotted Clare. She didn't see Clare at first, so she walked to the counter and sat down, deciding to wait on her.

"Can I get you anything?" The girl behind the counter asked Imogen and she looked up. "Uh yes, a coffee please." She said and the girl nodded. Imogen sat there for about five minuets, wondering where Clare was. "What if she stood me up.." Imogen whispered to herself, starting to feel the same knots in her stomach but this time they weren't butterfly's, it was a terrible feeling.

Suddenly she heard Clare's voice and looked up, not seeing her. "Clare?" Imogen stood up and walked toward to door.

"Jake stop following me!" Clare screamed, trying to get him to leave her alone.

"Clare you can't do this. Not with Imogen."

"Oh yeah? And why not?" She yelled back at him, now raged at what Jake was doing.

"Because I still love you." He whispered, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. Clare had never seen Jake cry before, and it made her think, does he really love her? She loved him once, but that was before she got to know Imogen. She never knew that she'd fall for a girl, but there was something about Imogen that Clare craved in her life.

"Jake.." Clare said softly, stepping closer to him and taking both his hands with hers. "I'm sorry. But... I like Imogen. A lot. And I can't be with you anymore." She said, her eyes starting burn from incoming tears.

"Clare I..." Jake started, but he didn't finish. He grabbed Clare's head and pulled her forward, locking his lips with her's. She tried to get away, but he held her tighter. He snaked his arms around her waist, making sure she couldn't get away. He fought for entrance, and she finally gave in. Their lips were slowly moving with each others.

By this time, Imogen saw them from inside the dot and rushed out. She slammed the door behind her, thinking they would break apart and turn their attention to her. They didn't. Tears started slowly flowing down Imogen's soft red cheeks. "Clare?" She whispered, Clare jerking away from Jake with a surprised look on her face.

"Imogen." Clare said, not knowing what to say. "Imogen I can explain." She said pushing Jake to the side and walking toward her. "Explain why you were kissing Jake? You two just broke up!" She yelled, more hot tears pouring from her eyes.

"I know but at least just let me explain I-" Before Clare could finish, another voice was coming from the distance.

"Clare! Clare, wait!" Eli yelled, running as fast as he could down the sidewalk. "Eli?" They all three said at the same time, wondering why the hell he was there. "Clare," Eli started, walking closer to her and ignoring Imogen and Jake. "Think about what you're doing. You can't be with Imogen. You don't love her." He said.

"How do you know who I love? Why are you even here?" Clare screamed, wishing this nightmare would just go away and her and Imogen could enjoy their date like they planned.

"I've had enough. I'm out of here." Imogen said in between tears. "Imogen, wait! Come back!" Clare yelled after her but she ignored her and kept running down the sidewalk

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Thanks for reading! 3<strong>

**Reviews would be nice. Tell me what you think. :3**

**Until next time,**

**xoxo, amy.**


End file.
